


Ratunek

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 05, pisane na pociechę i ze złości na kanon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilka wersji tej samej sceny - Sansa zostaje uratowana w noc poślubną.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kwestia węchu

**Author's Note:**

> Wątek Sansy to jedna z rzeczy, które mi się nie podobały w piątym sezonie, i wiem, że nie jestem odosobniona w tej opinii. Postanowiłam dziewczynie pomóc, na kilka sposobów, bo co mi tam. Dam szansę kilku postaciom, żeby się wykazały, a sobie szansę pobawienia się tym. ;)

Ramsay pchnął Sansę na łóżko, rozdarł jej sukienkę, po czym zaczął się pospiesznie rozbierać. Dziewczyna wiedziała już, że jej świeżo poślubiony mąż jest brutalem i że może się z jego strony spodziewać wyłącznie bólu. Chciało jej się płakać. Nie o takiej nocy poślubnej marzyła, z całą pewnością nie! Przypomniała sobie zamieszki w Królewskiej Przystani i to, jak jeden z tamtych mężczyzn próbował ją wziąć siłą. Wtedy ocalała, Ogar zjawił się na czas, ale teraz...  
Nagle usłyszała lekki zgrzyt zawiasów. Ktoś wszedł do komnaty. Zanim Ramsay, zajęty przygotowaniami, zdał sobie sprawę z obecności obcego, przybysz zdążył poderżnąć gardło Theonowi. Chwilę później intruz pchnął sztyletem młodego Boltona. Trysnęła krew.  
Dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku, owijając się strzępami sukni. Uważnie przyjrzała się swemu wybawcy. Nie wierzyła własnym oczom.  
\- Sandor? - spytała niepewnie. - Skąd się tu wziąłeś? Jak mnie znalazłeś?  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Podążałem za tropem, ptaszyno.


	2. Wierna przysiędze

Ramsay pchnął młodą żonę na łóżko, rozdarł jej sukienkę, po czym zaczął się pospiesznie rozbierać. Sansa wiedziała już, że jej świeżo poślubiony mąż jest brutalem i że może się z jego strony spodziewać wyłącznie bólu. Chciało jej się płakać. Lord Baelish powiedział jej "pomścij swoją rodzinę", ale do tego trzeba mieczy, a ona nie miała żadnego. Była tylko młodą dziewczyną w zamku potwora, co niby miała zrobić? Sansa gorzko żałowała, że zgodziła się jechać do Winterfell i nawet nie próbowała uciec. Dlaczego nie posłuchała Brienne? Wszystko byłoby lepsze niż małżeństwo z Boltonem.  
Nagle usłyszała, że ktoś wszedł do komnaty. Fetor próbował zawołać swego pana, ale obcy przeszył go mieczem. Ramsay, na pół rozebrany, odwrócił się w stronę przybysza.  
\- Kim, na siedem piekieł… - zaczął młody Bolton.  
\- Twoją śmiercią - warknął intruz i wbił mu klingę prosto w serce.  
Sansa usiadła na łóżku, owijając się strzępami sukni. Uważnie przyjrzała się swemu wybawcy.  
\- Brienne? – spytała niepewnie.  
\- Tak, pani - odparła nieco szorstkim tonem kobieta. - Przysięgłam twojej matce, że cię odnajdę i będę chronić, i dotrzymam słowa.  
Brienne pomogła Sansie wstać. Dziewczyna pomyślała z radością, że jednak na świecie są jeszcze prawdziwi rycerze.


	3. Nie lekceważ babci

Ramsay pchnął Sansę na łoże, rozerwał jej sukienkę, po czym zaczął się pospiesznie rozbierać. Dziewczyna wiedziała już, że jej świeżo poślubiony mąż jest brutalem i że może się z jego strony spodziewać wyłącznie bólu. Chciało jej się płakać. Czuła się straszliwie bezbronna i opuszczona, bardziej niż w Królewskiej Przystani, bo tam przynajmniej od czasu do czasu ujmował się za nią ktoś, kto rzeczywiście miał wpływ na sytuację, a potem zyskała przyjaciółkę w osobie Margaery. Tutaj była tylko stara służąca, może i życzliwa, ale co ona mogła? "Północ pamięta" brzmiało w jej ustach jak gorzki żart.  
Młody Bolton pozbył się wreszcie ubrania i wszedł do łoża. Sansa odruchowo zacisnęła uda, choć wiedziała, że to nie powstrzyma jej męża, a może go wręcz rozwścieczyć i pogorszyć sprawę. Nagle Ramsay zacharczał, po czym padł bezwładnie na ciało oblubienicy. Przez jakiś czas miotał się w konwulsjach. Dziewczyna zdołała go w końcu zepchnąć i przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Nie mogła mieć wątpliwości - Bolton nie żył. Tylko jak to możliwe?  
Zgrzytnęły zawiasy. Do komnaty weszła stara służąca.  
\- Bogom niech będą dzięki, zadziałało na czas – odezwała się. – Musimy uciekać, pani. Zaprowadzę cię do kogoś, kto obroni nas obie. Przyniosłam przebranie - podała Sansie skromną sukienkę i płaszcz.  
Dziewczyna rozumiała, że nie mają chwili do stracenia, i zaczęła się ubierać. Coś jeszcze przyszło jej do głowy.  
\- A co z nim? – spytała wskazując Theona, który stał pod ścianą jak sparaliżowany.  
\- A co ma być? To Sprzedawczyk. Północ pamięta – powiedziała staruszka. Podeszła do młodzieńca i pchnęła go nożem.


	4. Odfetorzenie

Ramsay pchnął Sansę na łoże, rozerwał jej sukienkę, po czym zaczął się pospiesznie rozbierać. Dziewczyna wiedziała już, że jej świeżo poślubiony mąż jest brutalem i że może się z jego strony spodziewać wyłącznie bólu. Chciało jej się płakać. To wszystko było okropne, nie do zniesienia, ten zamek, który już nie należał do jej rodu, te potwory, które w nim zamieszkały, to małżeństwo, ta noc, pożycie, które ją czekało, a jeszcze w dodatku ten... Fetor stał pod ścianą i patrzył na jej upokorzenie, bo tak mu kazano. Gdyby był mężczyzną...  
Nagle usłyszała odgłos uderzenia, a zaraz potem Bolton padł bezwładnie na jej ciało. Wydostała się spod niego, zrzuciła go na podłogę. Theon jeszcze raz uderzył Ramsaya ciężkim lichtarzem, i jeszcze raz, i znowu, dopóki nie rozbił mu czaszki. Sansa owinęła się w strzępy sukni, jak tylko mogła. Młody Greyjoy wyciągnął rękę, by pomóc jej wstać. Przyjęła ją, nie do końca świadoma, co właściwie robi.


End file.
